Guardian Xander
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Xander Harris returns froma multi-demnsional trip but as a member of a certain 'project'. This is a Buffy/ Guardian Project crossover. Mayb the first of it's kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Xander**

It was a dark night in the sleepless town. In the alleyway between two buildings, a strange, bright flash and a small clap of thunder signaled the opening of an energy portal. From this portal a young man stepped. Dressed in a royal purple and white bodysuit with armor plating over it, boots with shin guards, gauntlets, a helmet, shoulder pads and a cape, he was truly a sight to see. His helmet had a crown embedded in to it and a tail of demon hair that went down to the small of his back. On his left arm was a huge shield, in his right hand a 4-foot long broadsword. He started to look around and, seeing that he was in an alley, tried to figure out what was going on.

'Where in the hell am I?' He thought, 'Looks like Sunnydale.' He stepped out in the open and started to look around. People were dressed in costumes and were getting ready for the big night. Looking at his right gauntlet, he saw on his portable GPS the current date and time. It was October 29th, only a couple days before Halloween. However, it was 2009.

He was about to leave the alley when someone stopped him. It was a young man in a T-shirt, jeans, skater shoes and shades on his head, instead of over his eyes.

"Cool outfit dude!" the skater said. "Where did you get it?"

"Through war." the armored man said and started to walk away. He then leapt up in mid-stride and landed on a building. From there is was a simple hop, roof to roof, all the way to the high school. Naturally, it was difficult for people not to notice him.

"It can't be!" a Caucasian woman gasped.

"He's alive!" a dark-skinned man said.

"I thought he was dead." an Asian woman asked.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" a group of people started chanting.

"OUR KING WOULD NEVER ABANDON US!" a young man shouted.

Hearing the cheers and words that they were shouting, the armored man was naturally confused. 'King? Computer: cross reference California with the word 'king'.' he thought as he continued his roof hopping.

[Accessing: Los Angeles Kings, NHL hockey team. The LA King, NHL guardian (deceased)] the information came back into him into his mind.

'Cause of death?' he mentally asked.

[Cause of death: Was crushed when a building owned by Darren Dark was destroyed.]

'These people must see me as this guardian.'

[Affirmative.]

'Great. We'll have to deal with this later. Stick with the location of the high school.' He thought as he continued on to the high school.

Once there, he slowly walked in still with his sword drawn and shield at the ready. He cautiously walked to the library and push open the door. Just then he had heard voices inside.  
"I just wish Xander was here." one of the voices said. The voice was female and he heard a lack of confidence to it.

"You and me both Willow," said another female voice. "You and me both." Her voice was a bit more confident, but there was the sense of longing in it.

"He's in a better place now." Said a third voice. It was English and somewhat cultured, which made him think the man was older.

That was when he walked out in to the open, causing the two teenage girls and the older man to gasp.

"My word, who are you?" the older man asked.

Willow, being a hockey fan(1), recognized him almost instantly.

"He looks like he could be a really good mascot for the LA Kings." She said.

He smiled and slightly nodded his head.

"Yeah, so I've heard." the knight said.

But as he said that, the fatigue from travel and fighting suddenly caught up to him. He dropped to his knees, the entire room shook as if from a small quake as he did. Then he fell face first to the floor as the pair of young women ran right for him. They slowly turned him over until he was on his back.

The older man came up and quickly looked at him. "The armor appears to be about Mid-11th century in appearance, I should think."

"Now's not the time Giles!" the blond-haired woman said as she the red-haired girl, went over the mans head trying to figure a way to remove the helmet to help him breath better. The redhead found a couple of buttons that unlocked the helmet, making it easy to pull off of him. However, when the group saw the face of the young man, the redheaded girl dropped the helmet, her body starting to shake as tears fell from her eyes.

"No, it can't be." the red haired girl said. "It just can't!"

"My god," Giles gasped.

The blond woman was crying as well, as a single word was utter from her mouth.

"Xander."

TBC

Note: 1. Yes, I know she's not a hockey fan. Before you burn me, I'd figure Willow would know something about this


	2. Chapter 2

Xander Harris had woke up, he was in a soft bed in a nice bedroom, he noticed that he wasn't in his armor and 'Excalibur' and 'Avalon'(1) was not with him. Also he noticed that someone was holding his hand, it was a woman because the hands were tiny. He slowly brought a hand to his face and rubbed it. "Ugh!" He said, "no more dimension hopping on fumes. Circe: Status report."

[I told you to get some rest Xander, you're fine but you need more rest.]

"Circe..."

[No I almost lost you once! It's not happening again!] Out from his bracer appeared a digital woman that had long hair, a nice figure and was in a harem girl's outfit.(2) [I don't want to lose you.] She sounded like she was going to cry. Through out his journey Circe was the one constant in his battles. She was some sort of a bio-technical A.I. program that was injected in to him that acts like a sister-mother-wife to him. He mentally 'hugged' her.

"I promise that you won't lose me, not while I'm still sucking air." He said, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at who had his hand. He saw a cute red headed young woman, she was in a black T-shirt, jeans and socks. She looked like she had been crying, but why? "Wills!" He said, she opened her eyes, they were bloodshot from her crying and watching over him. She saw him and smiled a beautiful smile then she hugged him.

"I missed you," she cried.

"I missed you too," he said. They pulled off of each other, "you've been watching over me?"

"Of course," she said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." She sat on his bed and snuggled in his arms

* * *

Meanwhile, Giles was trying to find information on the sword and shield that was with Xander when he showed up. "There is nothing on those weapons, the closest thing I got was Excalibur and Avalon." He said, the young woman was with him.

"Giles, you don't think that they are the real thing? Do you?"

"I think so Buffy." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile Xander was eating lunch and was thinking on what to do now. "You know," he said. "I'm going to help with the kids this year. Have you picked out a costume yet?" Willow looked at him, after what had happened, Halloween wasn't her favorite holiday anymore. But now that he's back, she might want to go out trick or treating with the kids now. She shook her head, "I might come up with some thing. Do you trust me?"

"Of course Xander," she said. He started to get up but stopped when he realized that he was nude under the covers. He was red as a bing cherry, "would you like some clothes Xand?" She giggled, he looked at her non-plusedly.

* * *

Later the duo were out looking for an outfit for Willow. Then Buffy saw that Xander was up and tackled him to the ground. He was in a LA Kings T-shirt, jeans, boots and sported an arm bracer on his right arm. She hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much," Buffy cried as Willow looked on and giggled. He hugged her back and they got up.

"I missed you too," he said. They headed for a costume shop and started to look for costumes for them. He got Willow a sorceress type of outfit that would match his 'King' armor and got Buffy the female equal to his armor. "Wow, you two look amazing." He said, giving them the once over.

"Are you sure about this Xander?" Said Buffy.

"Of course I am." He said, "come on let's go." So they left the costume shop and headed back to the library.

* * *

Next morning, Xander had went to the library to find out what did Giles thought of his armor and weapons. When he had ran in to evil personified, "HARRIS!" It was Principal Snyder.

"Principal Snyder," said Xander. "Knew I smelled dog vomit and disappointment."

"What Did You Say?"

"You heard me, you are a sad little man who's balding, out of shape and extremely pathetic."

"Why are you even here? You're dead!"

Xander smirked, "I got better. Now if you'd excuse me." Xander left and went to the library.

* * *

Giles had the armor ready for him, Willow was with him and was looking at the helmet. "This is an impressive helmet." She said not knowing she had activated a tracking device. Xander had walked in to the room and they saw him.

"Hello Xander," said Giles.

"Hey guys," he said. "So what did you think about the armor and weapons?"

"I have never seen anything like them before." Said Giles.

"Well, remind me and I'll tell how I got it. Anyway Wills we need to get ready." So they went home with Xander taking the armor and weapons with him.

* * *

A few hours later, Xander, Willow and Buffy were dressed and ready to go. "Okay, shall we?" He said and with that they started to head out to the high school.

* * *

Then it happen, people were now their costumes, Xander and Buffy were fighting vampires and demons as Willow was using spells to assist them. Meanwhile Angel had caught up with them and Buffy saw him.

"Who are you Knave?" She said, Angel just stepped back with his hands up.

"Whoa Buffy it's me." He said, she swung at him and he got scraped. The sword grazed him and slightly burned him.

"Argh!"

"Back away from me scum!" Angel did.

"Buffy what's wrong with you?" She attacked again and he started dodging her. "I'm sorry Buffy," he started to throw a kick right at her when a shield appeared out of nowhere. That was when he saw him. He was larger than life, armored and armed. His sword tip was at the vampire's neck.

"Y'know 'Dead boy'," he said. "I've always wondered what would happen if I used Excalibur on you."

"Xander? I thought you were dead."

"I'm going to tell you like I tell everyone else, I got better. Now back away from Buffy or I will kill you."

"I just wanted to help."

"How?" They said.

"You have turned in to your costumes." Willow showed up behind him.

"Guys, Giles stopped the spell that was controlling the others." She said, they looked at Angel, Xander just chuckled.

"I gave these outfits to Willow and Buffy. I used the magic of my armor and created the armor for Buffy, and the gown for Willow."

"I'll give you a month to leave me alone, if you can do that. I'll come back, but you attack Xander once, I'll let him kill you!" Angel gulped and nodded. He was the one who had murdered Xander because he was overly protective of Buffy. With that he left and they went to see if anyone was in trouble. That was when they came up to an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

There was a group of kids surrounded by vampires, one of them had platinum blond hair and was dressed in all black leather and another was a gorgeous, yet demented woman also dressed in all black. "The crown is coming!" She said, "the Lady's weapon is going to kill us!" The male looked at her.

"What are you talking about luv?"

"The King has returned, he is the Lady's weapon. The Lady's weapon has come for us!" But before he could wonder what she was talking about, the windows shatter inwards and three people, two were in armor as the last one was dressed like a sorceress. The male also had on a helmet with a crowd embedded in to it and was carrying a sword and shield. "THE KING!" She squealed in fright, they couldn't see it but the male was smirking.

"Hello Spike!" The king said, Spike gulped and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh come on Spikey, you mean you don't know who we are? Surely you recognize Buffy don't you?" He motioned to his 'queen' who smirked, "and Willow." Then he nodded to the sorceress.

"And this is..." started Buffy. The king lifted the faceplate, "Xander." He had an evil grin on his face.

"Shall we?" So the fight was on. Willow was acting as support and Xander threw 'Avalon' to where she was and the force field activated as soon as a couple of vampires tried to attack her. Then as Spike was about to attack Buffy from behind, Xander jumped and came down, sword tips first and slammed it in between them. Just then an earthquake happened and Spike and his girlfriend dropped in to the hole it made.

"Damn," said Buffy. "Spike and Drusilla got away!"

"Don't worry," said Xander as he pulled his sword out of the floor. "They'll try again, that's when we'll get them!" With that they left and took the kids home.

* * *

Meanwhile in a huge manor, a young man had went down to a secret headquarters and walked in to a huge room. "Manson, Micheal. Passcode: I love the NHL!" The doors opened and he went in the huge room and stood on the NHL logo and was scanned and was confirmed to be who he was then the lights came on and he was in the middle of a huge room.

[Oh thank god you are here Mike!] Said the CPU, [we got a problem.]

"What's wrong?" He said.

[I'll show you.] Just then the map of the locations of all the Guardians were flashed red. [What's wrong with this picture?] Mike looked at the map and saw it, there was a light for the LA King.

"But he's dead," he said. "I was at his funeral. I remember the guilt I had."

[If that's the case, then who's he?] The computer flashed the King's light.

"I don't know STANLEY, I don't know."

TBC

Notes: 1. That's what Fate/ Stay Night called the shield. I'm stick with it. 2. Picture Circe in DCUO crossed with Cortana from HALO.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike Mason was panicking, "STANLEY, get me Shark and Duck now." He said.

[Right.] With that, the computer had contacted them. Meanwhile, another person had came in to the room.

"Michael!" Said a voice, it had an French accent to it. He looked over to the man, he was of average build and height, he stepped on to a platform. "Armor On!" Then he was in the impressive armor of the 'Montreal Canadian'.

"Canadian? What are you doing here?"

"I ave eard that the King is alive," he said. "It is true non?" Mike looked sadly at the map as old feelings of guilt risen up. He still felt that it was his fault that King died and feels he should've done something to help him. "What is wrong? You are still feeling guilty about what ad appened?" He didn't need to answer, Canadian already knew. Then the gates leading out to the ocean had opened up and a shark's fin showed up then he came out of the water and started to change in to a man-shark. Next came a young man in a black Navy SEAL outfit with a duck bill breathing apparatus.

"Shark, Duck. Bon jour, mes amis." Said the Canadian.

"Hey," they said.

"What's going on lil' bro?" Said Duck.

"Look at the map." They did and saw that there was a light that shouldn't be on.

"What the?" Said Shark.

"That's impossible bro." Said Duck, "how is he alive?"

"We don't know," said Mike. "We are trying to find him STANLEY, have you found him yet?"

[Yes I have Mike, he is in Sunnydale.]

"SUNNYDALE?" They said.

"You mean where all that weird stuff's going on?" Said Duck.

"We are going to find out what the heck's going on. STANLEY we need info on this guy." Said Mike, "who is in that armor?"

* * *

**Guardian Xander **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Xander and the others were relaxing at home or at least trying to after the now headless mayor had showed up to make a deal with Xander. They cleaned up the blood from the carpet. "Buffy? Willow?" He said, "we need to be alone and think about what to do next." His two best friends looked at him with love in their eyes. "Come on let's take a walk." So they basically walked around town thinking about how were they going to do about the 'Hellmouth'. But Xander was also wondering about what to tell them about how he became Guarding: LA King.

'I really need to tell them what happened to me. How I became this way, it was a favor to a friend.'

* * *

(Flashback: Xander's P.O.V.)

_I was in another universe unlike ours where people could be heroes and the government had put up the 'Vigilante Act' were citizens could arrest criminals as well as try to save the world. One of them was my friend, Jessie, I was surprised that he was alive and dressed up like some kind of king. In black, royal purple and silver armor. Along with a a helmet and cape with a silver crown on it. He had a sword that could create earthquakes and a shield that could make force fields. He was very strong and powerful but the one thing that killed him was, he was human. He didn't have enough time to get on his armor. I killed the demon that killed him and rushed to his side. He told me to take his powers and armor._

_So I did and stormed that 'Hellmouth' killing demons and vampires along the way. What I saw was the most surreal thing in the world. The head demon, was Buffy, "so LA King." She said, "finally came to meet your maker?" I took off my helmet and got ready to fight her. She was in stunned silence, I bashed my sword against my shield ready to to fight._

"_Sorry about this Buff." I said and charged her. Just then, her lieutenant came up and attacked me. My heart shattered, it was Willow and not just any Willow she was Dark Witch Willow. She saw me and staggered, "Wills. What the hell happened to you and Buffy?" With that we went at it, in the middle of the fight tears started to come out of her eyes, I disarmed her slashed her across her torso, she dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry," I cried and beheaded my best friend. Then watched as she turned in to ashes and blew away. Then I glared at Buffy with tears in my eyes. _

_I challenged her and she leapt off her throne so we can go at it, the fight lasted a good day and a half. But Buffy was slowing down and I saw an opening and went for it. I stabbed her and she dropped to her knees. I grabbed her and she looked me in the eyes with tears in them. "Thank … you... Xander." With that she died and the 'Hell Mouth started to close and I raced out without looking back. I won, but with the cost of losing my friends._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Buffy had got Xander's attention, "huh?" He said.

"What's wrong?" She said, "you're crying." He placed his hand to his cheek and felt the wetness. Willow saw him and wiped his tears away and hugged him tightly. He sighed and hugged both of his best friends tightly giving all the love he had for both of them. They were surprised but hugged him back.

* * *

The next morning, a car pulled up to Sunnydale high out stepped a young man along with three guardians. They went to the office to get visitor badges, "who are you looking for?" Said the secretary.

"Alexander Harris," said the young man.

"Alright, he is in the library right now." She said, "just ask for Mr. Giles and he'll lead you right to him."

"Thank you ma'am. Let's go guys." So they left for the library.

TBC

Note: My pre-reader had asked about Xander's guardian origin so I hope this is cool.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike, Duck, Shark and Canadien were walking the hallway to the library when Principal Snyder had showed up. Ignoring the visitor badges, he got in Mike's face. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" Mike started to answer but Snyder cut him off, "I don't want to hear your lies! You're just another delinquent urk!" Just then Shark grabbed him by the neck.

"Shut up!" He growled, as he lifted the principal up with one hand.

"We are ere to see Xander arris," said Canadien.

"Yeah dude, but you just saw Mike and talked out your ass thinking he was one of your students." Said Duck.

"Now we were told to go talk to a Mr. Giles." Said Mike, "and we are going to go see him. Now if you don't mind, we got to go Shark put the man down and let's go." Shark threw Snyder down and looked like he was going to attack, Snyder ran like the hounds of hell were on his ass. "I've never seen someone run that fast."

"Shark, mon ami you need to work on your people skills." Said the Canadien.

* * *

Meanwhile Xander, Buffy, Willow and Giles were talking about what they were going to do next. When someone came in to the room, Xander was now in a Kings T-shirt, Jeans shorts, sneakers, royal purple and silver 'Chuck Taylors' . "What I want to know is this," he said. Just then he sensed someone there, "come on out." Just then four people had walked out and Xander had some how felt he knew them. "Shark," hugs the man-shark. "Duck," hugs the SEAL. "Canadien," hugs the Frenchman. Then he saw the young man, he had tears in his eyes and hugged Xander crying on his shoulder. "Mike, come on bro. It's alright," he patted Mike on the back.

"He still feels guilty about what happened." Said Duck.

"But it wasn't his fault. Mike, Darren Dark was an asshole but he knew what he was doing. I, I mean, he had to get you out of there so don't go blaming yourself over what happened."

"Um even though this is a nice reunion," started Buffy. "Who are they?" Mike let go of Xander and wiped his eyes.

"My name is Mike Mason," he said. "I'm sort of Xander's charge."

"You've got a charge?" Said Giles to Xander.

"Canadien, Shark, Duck and myself are sort of his bodyguards. There's about thirty of us."

"Let me guess," said Willow. "Each an everyone of you could better mascots for hockey teams?"

"Yep, Shark's from San Jose, Duck's from Anaheim, Canadien's from Montreal..." started Xander.

"And you're supposed to be from LA." Said Buffy.

"Figured it out?"

"San Jose Sharks, Anaheim Ducks, Montreal Canadiens and Los Angeles Kings." Said Giles, "all of them are professional hockey teams."

"Bingo!"

* * *

Later they were walking around town and Mike was trying to convince Xander to come back to the Project. "I can't, I have to help out here." He said, "there is a reason why this is called a 'Hellmouth'. Vampires, demons and all that good stuff."

"Xander," said Canadien. "We shall elp you with zis."

"Well you'd have to get the others, because we are going to need an army for this one."

"Already on it, Xan." Said Mike with that he pressed a button on to his armband and called up the rest of the Guardians.

TBC


End file.
